Talk:Elder Knowledge
Glitch: (360) Sometimes the lift exiting the Blackreach will glitch to be non solid and unuseable. Can be fixed by saving on the spot and reloading the game from the dashboard. I dunno what patch version but its the one that is in effect on the date of 01/07/12. ( 09:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) Choices of Action Why does the walkthrough constantly guide the reader toward killing enemies, when it is not necessary and in fact discouraged for lower level thieves? As far as I know, you '''never '''have to kill an enemy unless a quest objective tells you to do so. Last time I checked, Skyrim was an open sandbox role-playing game, not a linear hack n' slash... Tehruefulaxe (talk) 04:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to omit anything you find unfit. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 04:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC Lift Glitch The lift glitch where it flashes to black and back again is mentioned here, however, there is no way shown of solving it. Anyone know how? Re: Choices of Action I don't know who exactly did that, but I would encourage engaging any and all enemies if at all possible unless trying to sneak, because some of the loot that they may carry is worth tons- 1 bandit I fought had his full possesions sold at nearly 500 gold. (of course, you're not gonna get that at a lower level because of the leveled loot system and your inability to fight higher level monsters [ someone who just got out of Helgen isn't gonna try to stay and fight a Dremora unless you use console commands to get a daedric warhammer or whatever.] ) You'd wanna wait until you have a much better weapon and armor then Imperial Light Armor and a Iron Sword. But still, I reccomend completely for anyone who is high enough level and has the right stuff to engage in combat so you can get more money. ( i only have my money from selling console command inserted items and inserting gold, and killing the random monsters I spawn to sell their stuff. Nor do I need to worry about item overweight, i modded my actor value to have nearly 10,000 carryweight.) what do i do if i left the block in the elder scroll puzzle and i want to do the level 81 glitch Dawnguard-related glitch? I have started the Dawnguard quest for retrieving two Elder Scrolls, but not started Elder Knowledge. Upon doing so, Urag gro-Shub doesn't have the dialogue to tell me where the initial/original Elder Scroll is. Is there a workaround, or am I totally screwed at the moment? The Cyan Dragon (talk) 22:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Keep going through the Dawnguard story line -- it involves getting all 3 Elder Scrolls. The "original" one is the Dragon one. 07:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Bug: Talking to the Orc in Winterhold I can't start the topic about the elder scrolls when i'm talking to the orc in the library of the college of wintherhold. Can somebody please help me? :See also the bug section on the main page, just preceed to Septimus Signus' hideout. Thekorot (talk) 14:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Refactoring Suggestion The steps of this quest are actually a subset of the Discerning the Transmundane quest and IMHO, the latter is more detailed and better written. Thus two suggestions: # State this clearly at the top of each quest page, that EK ⊂ DT and that they don't conflict. # Remove the descriptions of the relevant sections from EK and replace them with links to DT. In addition to being clearer, this also means that future edits will only happen in one place, so less content drift between the two. DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:46, December 30, 2016 (UTC)